


Something In The Rain

by jaera



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Ha Sungwoon, happy birthday Woojin!, idk if this is angst or fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/pseuds/jaera
Summary: Jihoon is stuck in time whereas Woojin is stuck under the rain.





	Something In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR CHAMSAE, PARK WOOJIN!
> 
> This has been rotting in my files for 5-6 months now LMAO and I still wasn't able to post it on time for Woojin's birthday.  
> I am a failure, I know, but life is a b*tch and we can't do anything about it unfortunately.  
> Anyway, this is supposed to be just a very short oneshot but then it reached 10k... Idk how that happened but welp. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this? I hope you won't get confused??? but you can always shout at me LOL  
> Here's to me hoping I'll wake up early for work tmrw (especially since I'm posting this at 1:24 am LOL)  
> XOXO

[Something In The Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBLcNWPlZ1E) \- Rachael Yamagata

 

* * *

 

_Tic. Tic. Tic._

Woojin’s eyes flutter open at the sound of the little knocks on the window. The sky is dim, and the sun is barely out, covered by the grayish clouds that hover over the hardly woken up city. Faint scent of an amalgam between morning dew and drenched wood drifts in the air, slipping through the window that was left opened the night prior.

_It’s raining._

Getting up is quite a task, given that the duvet is very comforting against the cold temperature, but it’s nothing worse than tip toeing on the colder timber floor. The coldness of the air hits Woojin’s skin as he gets down from the bed, causing for him to shiver involuntarily on his way to the cabinets. It isn’t uncomfortable nonetheless, his heartbeat still steady as he holds the journal in his hands.

_You have always made my heart feel like it’s summer, even when the rain is pouring down._

Woojin likes the sun. He likes how it always makes him positive, how it always suggests that there is a new day ahead of him – a new day full of hope. But the sun is hiding and surprisingly, it’s raining. The weather forecast the night before only showed 30% chance of rain, but the next morning finds him seated right beside the window, watching as water slowly trickle down the glass.

Woojin smiles as he slips his hand in the opened window, feeling the wet droplets on his palm. He feels lethargic, the sleepiness still threatening to overtake his consciousness, but the wetness of his hand prohibits it and instead, brings only contentment for something of which he isn’t entirely sure of. To Woojin, there will always be something special about the rain. He couldn’t pinpoint what or how, but he just knows that no matter how gloomy it makes the world into, he still feels comfort in it.

Woojin loves the warmth – he really does – but seeing the rain, hearing its soft din, and feeling it slather on his skin, Woojin can’t help but feel nostalgic, memories rushing through him as if it were only yesterday.

And he loves it. Woojin loves how the rain makes him feel everything again.

“Good morning.”

Woojin watches with a smile as another figure emerges from the stack of pillows on the bed, the minimal lighting coming from the window peering across his drowse filled but still immaculate face.

“Jihoon-ah,” he calls, twirling a pen in his hand for distraction. “Why are you up so early?”

Jihoon pouts, not missing how Woojin had snorted at the sight of his bird’s nest head. But it was quickly forgotten once he catches sight of the clock, breaking out into a huge smile as he says, “Woojin, let’s go to—“

“Busan?”

Jihoon’s eyes almost bulges out in shock and seeing the male’s reaction, Woojin only smiles before closing the journal.

“Let’s go?”

 

-

 

_You didn’t say good morning that day, nor did you ask how my sleep went like how you usually do._

 

> “Woojin, let’s go to Busan.”
> 
> Woojin choked on his water, eyes flickering in incredulity at the sudden announcement of his best friend who seemingly thought that it was normal to just suddenly drive 325 kilometers away from home without any prior notice. Then again, maybe it really was normal and has been becoming quite a common thing for millenials (except any sane millennial would actually rather ride the KTX instead of driving) – Woojin wouldn’t really know, he hadn’t even gone farther than Yongin – but it wasn’t exactly his ideal activity on a Monday morning at exactly 6.
> 
> Wiping his wet shirt and trying to salvage any remaining image he had, Woojin looked back at Jihoon. “And how do you suppose are we going to do that?” he asked, a single eyebrow raised towards his roommate whose smile had never left his quite chapped lips since the moment he woke up.
> 
> Woojin wasn’t really against the idea of going anywhere for the day, even if it was his only off for his very frustrating week of being a university student. Rather, he had been accustomed to how Jihoon had always dragged him around during their common offs. Be it to just some random café, to an uninhabited park, or even to some old and rusty movie theater house, Woojin had learned in the past two years of his cohabitation and almost seventeen years of friendship with Jihoon that complaining is useless and that the faster he acquiesces, the lesser whines he’ll hear (not that Jihoon’s whines are annoying to begin with. If any, it would actually be adorable… but the little prince didn’t need to know that).
> 
> Besides, Woojin knew that he’d only end up sleeping the day anyway and the thought of spending more time with Jihoon was quite inviting (as if being roommates with him wasn’t enough), so he might as well give the boy a chance to present his plans.
> 
> Jihoon crossed his arms in confidence, seemingly very proud of his campaign. “You’re going to drive us there, of course.”
> 
> Woojin waited for a follow up, but none came. “Me,” he stated, pointing to himself as his face showed nothing but utter disbelief. “You want me to drive us to Busan?”
> 
> “Yes, and we need to get going now if we want to get back by tonight—“
> 
> “I haven’t even gone farther than Incheon or Yongin and you expect me to drive us to and from Busan?”
> 
> “Did I stutter, Woojin?” Jihoon asked sharply. “Did I?”
> 
> “N-no…”
> 
> “Thought so.” Jihoon smiled sweetly. “Don’t worry about anything, sweetie. I’m going to be with you all the way, and besides, I trust you with my whole life.” Woojin turned silent, finding no coherent words suitable for his best friend’s sudden declaration. Realizing that he was already conquered by the uncontainable whims of his best friend, Woojin just let Jihoon skip towards him with a winning grin as he pulled out a familiar set of car keys in between them.
> 
> “I got you, you got me.” Jihoon winked. “We got this.”
> 
>  

-

 

“This is really weird but then we have always been weird – you and I both,” Jihoon starts, buckling his seat with the brightest smile written on his lips. “How did you know about our trip to Busan?”

“Instinct? Gut? Feeling?”

“Please.”

Jihoon shakes his head, walking down the stairs and out of their apartment entrance. Once he reaches the last step, he stops and eyes the car keys that comes out from Woojin’s pocket in both a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“Woojin, you—“

Woojin, on the contrary, only chuckles as he grabs ahold of Jihoon’s hand before leading him towards a white sedan.

“Come on, we have a long way to go.”

 

-

 

_Your meaning of ‘we got this’ was literally taking Sungwoon-hyung’s car without permission. And no matter how bad the idea was, I could never really say no to you._

 

> If Woojin’s being honest, he’s aware that while he wasn’t really the best driver there was, he also wasn’t the worst amongst the people he knew. And while his heart had soared into the highest levels when Jihoon had declared that he trusted him with his life (Woojin already knew it since it goes without saying, but hearing Jihoon say it added more intensity to the feeling), it wasn’t enough to vindicate the latter’s words, of how he would trust him to drive hundreds kilometers away when he hadn’t even gone farther than the airport. He had only been driving for a year – less in reality, since he’d only get to drive whenever his parents would bring their car and go up to Seoul to visit him.
> 
> On another note, it was honestly weird, since Sungwoon’s not a person who can be easily fooled. No matter how fool proof his and Jihoon’s plans always were, Sungwoon would still end up knowing about whatever mischief they had placed themselves into – he was a legit older brother like that. However, that day, no calls from a screaming Sungwoon came, nor any messages that were might as well be considered as threats in standard Korean language. Despite this however, Woojin can only be so careful (due to the very fact that the car he was driving was on its way to Busan when the owner hasn’t even been there), driving at a maximum of 100 kmph – just enough to follow along the speed limit.
> 
> On any normal day, Jihoon would’ve already complained and called him a wuss for being so conservative with speed. Surprisingly however, Jihoon had been very behaved. Still bubbly and carefree like the usual, but with a dash of uneasiness. And it’s not just Woojin’s fearful mind at work. He knew for he had actually caught the boy staring at him for a couple of times before looking away with what seemed to be reddened cheeks.
> 
> And Jihoon wasn’t supposed to do that. Staring or ogling for that matter was supposed to be Woojin’s thing – not Jihoon’s – and while Woojin’s not exactly bothered by such (it only made him blush a tad and more conscious), he still found it unusual.
> 
> Then again, birds of the same feather flock together and Jihoon’s just as weird as Woojin in his own unique way. Plus, there were far more bizarre things (aside from Jihoon’s sudden bashfulness and reddened face) that needed explanation.
> 
> “Why did you even suddenly want to go to Busan?” Woojin asked as he buckled his seatbelt on, turning on the engine once more before giving Jihoon a questioning look. “Just exactly when my family’s out of the country too.” He added.
> 
> Jihoon was scrolling on his phone’s screen busily, not taking any of Woojin’s skepticism. “As much as I’d love to see Uncle, Aunty and little Yerimie, we’re not here to visit them unfortunately.” He gestured for Woojin to start moving to their next location – Haeeundae Beach. “I actually needed resources for my paper in Political Science. The topic is about provinces’ local governments.”
> 
> Woojin suddenly stepped on the breaks, almost successfully giving Jihoon and himself concussions if not for the strong and safe hold of their seatbelts. “Then why are we visiting beaches and resorts instead of the local municipal office?” he asked in utter confusion.
> 
> If Woojin would think about it deeper, Jihoon had been very contradictory actually. If the real reason why he wanted to go to Busan was for his Political Science paper, then how come not once since they’ve reached Busan did they ever stop by the local government office? Not unless Jihoon can miraculously meet some local officers or anybody relevant to interview, but they had spent almost the whole afternoon driving around Busan and the only people they had met so far were tourists, local people, and more tourists. Even then, Jihoon didn’t make any effort to ask them about how Busan’s local government had been faring for the past year. Woojin may not have paid a huge attention to that subject (he had taken it earlier than Jihoon) but he sure as hell know that taking pictures of beaches – and not just any pictures, but their polaroid selcas at that – wasn’t the least bit vital to this research paper that Jihoon said he needed.
> 
> “Woojin, my sunshine,” Jihoon called, his ever so lax smile becoming both an effective distraction to the main issue and a threat to Woojin’s frail heart. “It is I who had miraculously made you pass this subject last year when I haven’t even taken it up yet. Do you really think you have the right to question me at this point in time?”
> 
> Jihoon can be a genius if he wanted to and he had actually tutored Woojin a lot in the past – even the subjects that he hadn’t taken up yet. Woojin was very grateful to him of course, but he still couldn’t help but sigh every time Jihoon found a chance to rub it on his face. “N-no, I don’t but—“
> 
> “Yes, you are correct. You don’t.” Jihoon smiled sweetly, one that he showed every time he knew that he had ruled their discussion (which was basically all the time). “Besides, this is the place where we first met when we were kids, yet we didn’t have any pictures here. At least now we do, right?” Jihoon handed Woojin their polaroid shot with the Gwangalli beach behind them, their cheeks squished right beside each other with huge smiles adorning their faces.
> 
> Woojin remembered it clearly, how his sand castle was suddenly trampled upon by a black haired kid whose courage and boldness were seemingly much, much bigger than his own size. Woojin remembered how he wanted to push that kid so much, to shout at him for ruining the sand castle that he worked so hard for, but did nothing in the end for the adoration he felt overshadowed the anger when the said kid laughed.
> 
> _“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin it… but we can make a bigger one together!” the small kid grinned, holding out his hand for Woojin. “I’m Jihoon, by the way. Come on! Let’s build a new one!”_
> 
> Little did Woojin know that the said kid would be his new next door neighbor and classmate. Little did he know that the said kid would grow up to be his partner in crime and best friend. Little did he know that the said kid would eventually become the apple of his eye and the center of his life forever.
> 
> “Yeah, this is a really good picture. I have to commend you for that.” Woojin smiled, giving Jihoon a thumbs up as the latter grinned triumphantly.
> 
> “Now, if only I have a license, then I would drive us myself instead.”
> 
> Realizing far too late that he won’t be having any chance to prove his initial point, Woojin’s chuckled. “Us? So I really have to come?”
> 
> “Of course! I can’t believe you’re actually asking that.” Jihoon exclaimed, giving Woojin a disapproving look before returning to his phone. “Then again, if I have a license, you’ll still be the one driving anyway.”
> 
> “And is it because you trust me with your life?”
> 
> “Yes, that, but also because we both know that I’m very impatient and we both don’t want me to have a road rage now, do we?” Woojin could only laugh, knowing very well that Jihoon was stating a very truthful fact. A grumpy Jihoon is adorable (when is he not in Woojin’s eyes?) but very hard to manage and Woojin, of all people, can very well testify to this, having experienced the former’s wrath for countless of times already (Woojin got his scar on his right shoulder when they were eight. He accidentally spilt water on Jihoon just right when he woke up and the boy, without even batting an eyelid, chucked his alarm clock at him). You wouldn’t want to mess with an irritable Jihoon, how much more for an enraged Jihoon?
> 
> Woojin, as much as he’d rather let on, cares for Jihoon a lot (and by a lot, a _whole_ lot) more than himself and he’d rather be hurt alone than risk Jihoon’s life by allowing himself to drive.
> 
> “That’s why I won’t get a license at all, so there will be at least one thing you’re better at doing than me.”
> 
>  

-

 

Jihoon stops just right at the center of the stone staircase, dragging Woojin behind him but not without making sure that the whole – or at least partial – of the beach’s landscape is within his camera’s point of vision.

“Cheese!”

The flash fires, blinding both Jihoon and Woojin momentarily. As soon as they regain a proper eyesight, the two of them watch as the traces and colors slowly materialize in the piece of paper.

“It’s pretty.”

Jihoon peeks at Woojin in question, “Do you want this?” before Woojin can even answer, Jihoon adds, “Too bad, ‘cause this is mine! And that’s your punishment for not telling me that you got your own car!” Jihoon shouts, a frown clearly written on his face. “A car, at the age of twenty one! Jesus!” he exclaims as he runs away, flailing the picture in the air in an attempt to jeer Woojin.

Woojin only smiles however, and follows after him with slow and sure steps.

_It’s actually twenty-five._

“It’s okay, I have _thousands_ of the same picture.”

 

-

 

_You are better than me at everything… except driving and planning._

 

> Jihoon is made up of all things great. He’s on the top of their department despite his occasional eccentricity (or as according to the boy himself, _“Woojin’s weirdness that has rubbed off on me”)_ and he has a face that could have only been molded by the gods. Not to mention the adjuncts to his character such as his undisputable talent in acting and dancing, he’s the real deal.
> 
> Jihoon’s a whole package.
> 
> _Almost_ a whole package, Woojin corrects, if Jihoon had a driver’s license and a whole lot of mindfulness when it comes to planning things.
> 
> “So how do you suppose are we going to go back to Seoul now?” Woojin asked calmly, his voice almost inaudible against the din of the heavy downpour.
> 
> After driving for almost 8 hours just to reach Busan, Jihoon and Woojin stayed for only at least 3 hours more at the famous city before the older declared that he was finally done with whatever he needed to do. The plan was to go back to Seoul immediately since they have classes the next day. It was 19:30 when Jihoon finished so if they immediately drive back – adding the extra delay from the rush hour – they would eventually reach Seoul at around 3-4 in the morning, which was enough time for them to sleep since their next class wouldn’t start until afternoon anyway.
> 
> The plan was actually going well – perfect even, according to Jihoon – so it came as a surprise to him and Woojin when all of a sudden, it started to rain cats and dogs. Sure, Woojin could still drive under the rain. It would only add another hour more to their travel time, and it’s not like he couldn’t withstand the additional hour of driving.
> 
> However, as if the rain wasn’t enough of a challenge, just when they were about to enter the _Gyeongbu_ _expressway_ , the local radio station suddenly announced that there were several cars and trucks that were involved in a huge traffic accident a mile away from the expressway entrance, successfully blocking a vast portion of the highway. Rescuers were already there but it was already dark and the rain wasn’t slackening down. As a result, the expressway was declared closed for the remainder of the night.
> 
> A detour was provided for travelers, but the travel time for the said alternative route was almost double than the norm so it wouldn’t really be of much help.
> 
> “I... I honestly don’t know.” Jihoon answered, biting down his bottom lip while furiously scrolling on his phone. “I didn’t think that it would suddenly start raining.”
> 
> It was absurd, by all means. The whole idea of going back and forth to Busan was very ludicrous, and the fact that Woojin didn’t even react negatively to it when he first heard it from Jihoon had him doubting the state of his mental health. Surely, if he was in his right mind, he should’ve already realized that no matter how fit of a person he was, it was humanely impossible for him to drive for the whole entire day and he wouldn’t have agreed to drive to Busan in the first place. He shouldn’t even have let Jihoon finish speaking, much less steal Sungwoon’s car. Just driving to Busan alone already took them most of the day and basing on the premise that it was the same going back, Woojin should’ve already stopped Jihoon that morning when he woke up. Rather, he should’ve already stopped himself from falling prey into Jihoon’s random impulses (yet _again_ ).
> 
> Albeit, he had tried several times already. Woojin had already tried to control himself and keep Jihoon from having his way, but all were in vain. It was as if his mind just didn’t have enough power to fight something so natural to him – following Jihoon around and making sure that he was safe and sound. No matter how crazy and preposterous Jihoon was and no matter how much Woojin’s mind wanted to oppose to it, Woojin still always ends up succumbing to him and his very convincing smile. Even if it always ends up with them – him, if he’s being honest – getting into trouble.
> 
> Maybe not all the time, but _most_ of the time.
> 
>  

-

 

“It’s raining again.”

Jihoon raises his hand, lets the small and weak droplets of the rain slather his palm and asks, “Again? It hasn’t been raining since last month, Woojin.”

Woojin clenches his fist and grasps the rain within his hand. He looks at Jihoon, watches as the male stares at the grayish blue skies in wonder.

“It’s been years… but it’s still raining.”

Utterly bemused, Jihoon laughs. “What are you talking about? Are you drunk or something?”

Woojin breathes heavily before slinging an arm around Jihoon snugly. “I’m not, but we should go back now.”

“Oh shit, we’re late—“ Jihoon covers his mouth, eyes flickering between the time and Woojin’s questioning face before making haste to run. “I mean, come on, let’s go!”

Woojin chuckles and lets himself be dragged back into his car.

 

-

 

_You didn’t think much about the weather back then, and I didn’t think much about anything but you._

 

> Woojin parked the car beside the nearest convenience store that they’ve reached from the expressway entrance. He already came to accept the fact that they wouldn’t be able to go back to Seoul that night, but hearing Jihoon repeatedly groan in frustration for the past fifteen minutes, another realization was made.
> 
> “We don’t have any place to stay.” Jihoon heavily sighed, giving up on the futile search for available rooms. “All of the nearest and cheapest inns and motels are fully booked for the night.” Jihoon locked his phone and tossed it to his bag carelessly before returning Woojin’s gaze. “Woojin-ah, what are we going to do?”
> 
> Motels and inns were all full and hotels are certainly out of the question – they were broke college students; they didn’t have the luxury of spending a good sum of money just for a night of comfort. Woojin considered crashing to their house, but it wasn’t until he received a photo of his family in Hawaii (oh how he wanted to join them but he can’t really leave Jihoon all by himself, can he? Their current demise being a perfect example of the older’s helplessness) from his little sister, Yerim, that he realized that his mom probably wouldn’t appreciate knowing that he and Jihoon were loitering around Busan on a weekday. He can try defending himself that it was for a school paper, but he’s ninety nine percent sure that his mom wouldn’t take any of his bullshits – one percent being that of the universal fact that mothers will always have a soft spot for their children.
> 
> Not to mention that his relatives were staying at their place for the interim of his family’s vacation, even if he and Jihoon were to go there, they wouldn’t really have any place in their small, humble abode.
> 
> “We can just stay here.” Woojin pulled out his wallet and saw a couple of bills left. “We can just put the seat rests down and use Sungwoon-hyung’s blanket—“ he then tapped on the digital clock of the dashboard. “But before that, maybe we should eat dinner first. I don’t think this convenience store is open for twenty-four hours.”
> 
> Jihoon pursed his lips in thought, staring at the lone blanket and pillow that were tucked on the back seat.
> 
> “What’s wrong?”
> 
> Looking back at Woojin, Jihoon eventually broke out into a sheepish smile as he took his wallet as well. “I didn’t bring much but we’ll have to do with what we have left.”
> 
>  

-

 

“Aren’t you hungry?”

Jihoon stops and looks at Woojin before shaking his head. “I’m not, are you?”

_I don’t care about myself, I only care about you._

“I’m good.”

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go!”

Woojin obliges as he follows Jihoon inside his car and with just one smile from the latter, they set off back to Seoul.

 

-

 

_Spicy foods have always been your weakness, and you have always been mine._

 

> Fortunately, Sungwoon was the complete opposite of Jihoon and had always kept an umbrella in his car. It wasn’t very big and with the heavy downpour that refused to cease, both Woojin and Jihoon weren’t able to escape being wet. It was something they could live by albeit, as the heater in the convenience store was brought up to its maximum level.
> 
> “Thankfully it’s warm here. At least there’s still something good in all of this—“ Jihoon halted and stared at Woojin as he inhale in the ramen they bought. Jihoon can already feel his tongue burning and his face turning red, yet Woojin didn’t seem the least bit bothered. Then again, he always had a low tolerance level for spicy foods. “Okay, that is hot.” Jihoon managed to say, breathing heavily while fanning his face. “Very hot—“
> 
> “Oh why, thank you.” Woojin grinned, showcasing his very special snaggletooth. “I didn’t think I’d look hot while eating ramen. Glad to know that you think that way.” Jihoon punched him softly and Woojin can only laugh in response as he opened the bottled water for the former. “Better?”
> 
> Jihoon nodded after downing half of the bottle. “Still spicy but I’m okay.” He smiled meekly. “Thanks.”
> 
> “I’d better get us some sweets in case we get hungry later.”
> 
> After paying for their not so extravagant meal plus additional to go snacks, the cashier told Woojin that he’d eventually close the store. He was actually wondering how in the world the cashier would go home in the midst of the rainstorm, but ultimately swallowed his doubt when a car came to pick him up.
> 
> “Well that’s nice. He has someone to pick him up.” Jihoon commented, side eyeing the cashier as he entered the back seat of Sungwoon’s car.  Once he and Woojin were inside, he leaned on the window, breath misting against the glass. “I wish I had someone like that too.”
> 
> Woojin raised an eyebrow at Jihoon. “What do you mean someone like that?” he grabbed a dry towel from the pocket of the driver’s seat – hoping that Sungwoon didn’t use it for his car – and pried Jihoon away from the window to dry his slightly damp hair. “I always pick you up wherever you are, even if it’s raining.”
> 
> On any normal day, Jihoon would’ve already slapped Woojin for messing his hair, but this time, Jihoon only let him go on with his ministrations and stared at him with pursed lips. “It’s not that—I, well…” he began, staring right back onto Woojin whose hands slowed down under the male’s undistinguishable expression.
> 
> “Well?”
> 
> A lull minute passed with Jihoon only staring back at Woojin, before he snatched the towel from the latter and did the same actions to his hair. “Nothing. You’re right.” He ruffled Woojin’s hair gently with a chuckle. Once he deemed that it was enough, he took one last swipe on Woojin’s forehead before cradling the latter’s face with his hands.
> 
> “Yeah…” Jihoon’s hands were cool against Woojin’s warm cheeks but the strange sheen in the older’s eyes and the shy smile he wore were the ones that made Woojin shiver. “You always do pick me up even if I tell you not to.”
> 
>  

-

 

Woojin peeks through his peripheral vision when he notices Jihoon’s restlessness, his hands every so often fiddling back and forth between his phone and the window, or just about everywhere where his short limbs can reach.

And he just smiles, turning his gaze back to the expressway. “Jihoon,” he calls. “What are you doing?”

Jihoon jumps in surprise. “I—w-what?” he stutters, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“I said, what are you doing?” Woojin chuckles. “Why are you so fidgety? If you really need to pee, we can make a stop—“

“No!” Jihoon exclaims, surprising even himself. “I-I mean, I’m okay. Don’t mind me and just drive.” He turns to his back and faces the car window.

Woojin only nods. “Okay, sir.”

 

-

 

_You have always wanted someone to be with you… unaware that I have always wanted to be ‘that’ someone._

 

> 21:47.
> 
> “I can’t believe both of our phones are actually dead.”
> 
> It had already been a couple of hours since they decided to stay in Sungwoon’s car and spend the night there. Both Jihoon and Woojin’s phones were out of battery, and neither of them had brought a car charger. Woojin had actually brought a power bank, but it only turned out to be useless as he forgot to bring the cord.
> 
> “Wow, r-really… you brought a power bank but you actually forgot to bring the cord.” Jihoon mocked, watching in amusement as Woojin continued digging through his small bag with no success. “That’s so like you.” He snorted.
> 
> “As if you’re one to talk, you didn’t even think about checking the weather forecast today.” He dropped his retrieval operation and gave Jihoon a stink eye before sighing. “But wouldn’t Sungwoon-hyung be worried? I mean, his car has been missing for the whole day—“ Woojin stopped when he noticed Jihoon shivering. He was already wrapped in Sungwoon’s blanket and while it was perfectly obvious that he was trying to be as still as possible, Woojin can still see how his arms would tremble a bit.
> 
> “Yeah, I admit I made a mistake there… S-sorry.” Jihoon said sheepishly, guiltily. “But don’t worry about hyung, I’ll h-handle him when we get back so you should be good.”
> 
> Woojin didn’t even need to check the weather updates for he was so sure that the temperature had already dropped down drastically. It was already late autumn and the temperature had been rapidly transitioning from warm summer to that of frosty winter. Not to mention the incessant rainfall slathering all over the already cool land of Busan, it wasn’t far cry for Jihoon to get chills.
> 
> Then again, even if Jihoon came from Seoul, he never was that resilient to the cold weather, unlike Woojin who came from Busan and was practically a living flame that repels the cold.
> 
> “Really, one would think that as a pure blooded Korean who grew up in Seoul, you’d get more used to extreme cold.”
> 
> Woojin made motion for the front seats and was about to start the engine but stopped when Jihoon grabbed his arm.
> 
> “W-what are you doing?”
> 
> Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, Woojin answered, “I’m going to turn on the heater so you won’t freeze.” He was about to move again but Jihoon’s grip on his arm tensed. Turning back to the male, Woojin’s face softened as he saw Jihoon’s eyes turning into their natural state of glimmer.
> 
> “I’m fine.” Jihoon’s hand loosened its hold on Woojin, his face subtly averting the latter’s gaze. He bit his bottom lip, looking at everything but the confused and unnerved man in front of him. “Can you just…” Jihoon’s voice was small but loud amidst the silence of the car, the concern laced within it very much audible.
> 
> Woojin couldn’t even guess if it was the effect of the yellow fluorescent lamppost outside but Jihoon’s cheeks were becoming rosier than its normal flush, his eyes glowing more luminous with each fleeting second, as if passing through Woojin’s barrier and melting it with much ease.
> 
> “Can I what?” Woojin’s eyes flickered as he asked once more, “Can I what, Jihoon?”
> 
>  

-

 

“Woojin?”

“Hm?”

“Have we ever been to Busan before? By ourselves? With only the two of us?”

“Why… are you asking?”

Jihoon doesn’t answer immediately and only feels the cold glass of the window under his palms.

“I just…” his phone lights up and vibrates, and he just smiles while shaking his head. “Nevermind, it’s nothing.”

 

-

 

_You have always asked if I can hug you, but you never really needed to ask since as long as it’s for you, I can do anything._

 

> “Can you just… can you just hug me instead?”
> 
> It was a known fact to everybody that Jihoon had always been proud and confident, always sure of whatever he’s doing. He doesn’t ask; he is entitled. As long as he knows that his actions are not unfavorable, then he’ll follow his beliefs and do whatever it is he wants. Be it something very profound as leading a dance team to their victory or just something utterly incongruous as wearing plaids with stripes (he’s not the epitome of a fashion terrorist for nothing), he’ll do it without any question.
> 
> But if there’s one thing that was unknown to everybody, one thing that he had always been cautious of, it was touching Woojin.
> 
> _“Woojin-ah, are you still awake?”_
> 
> _Woojin woke up, barely conscious of what’s happening but didn’t fail to recognize the big, beady eyes of his best friend. “Jihoon? What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, seeing the sulking face of Jihoon._
> 
> _“I can’t sleep.” Jihoon confessed in a heartbeat, his bolster pillow tightly caged in his arms. “Can I—“ Jihoon halted, eyes faltering between his bed and that of Woojin’s. Seeing the worried look on the latter’s face gave him some kind of reassurance however, and he eventually asked, “Can I sleep beside you?”_
> 
> _Despite being tired from having been woken up at such an ungodly hour, the gentlest smile still showed through Woojin’s lips. He need not to think twice as he nodded and backed away to the side of the bed, tapping the space beside him softly. “You didn’t need to ask.”_
> 
> Woojin didn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve so much. Jihoon is the perfect golden boy, well sought out by many, whilst Woojin is just your average, awkward young adult who couldn’t get his life together if it wasn’t for the former.
> 
> Yet Jihoon chooses to stay with Woojin; Jihoon chooses to be in his sphere.
> 
> It has always been like that, and like always, Woojin still couldn’t understand how blessed he was to be able to witness Jihoon in his inhibited form, nor even being able to be always on the receiving end of Jihoon’s unending mysteries.
> 
> But no matter how long it has been like so, the fact remains that what Jihoon wants, Woojin gives because he is just _that_ whipped.
> 
> Without so much as a warning, Woojin unclasped Jihoon’s hand from his arm and grabbed both ends of the blanket, dragging Jihoon towards him. “Come here,” he said softly, watching as Jihoon’s lips slowly curve upwards with each lessening proximity they had. Woojin turned Jihoon around as he laid the latter’s head on the crook of his shoulder before enclosing his smaller frame with his, their arms and limbs molding together under the comfort of the blanket.
> 
> “You didn’t need to ask.”
> 
> Hugging Jihoon was the easiest and most natural thing to do for Woojin. Touching his pale warm skin, taking in his peachy and soft cotton scent, and hearing the gentle hums of his voice were the things that Woojin have always looked forward to at the end of each day. It had started because of a nightmare that Jihoon had when he went to sleep over at Woojin’s house when they were only eight, preventing him from falling asleep unless he feels anything warm against his skin – an odd trait that eventually got stuck with him as he grew.
> 
> Woojin was naturally warm and whilst it actually felt a tad stifling to sleep together (especially during summer), he didn’t mind since the comfort his skin felt when coming into contact with Jihoon’s was much more consoling. And it eventually turned into a nightly routine – one of which if neither of them did, they would not be able to sleep even a spare second.
> 
> Neither of them actually settled on a verbal agreement when they began living together in the dorms, and they just unconsciously made Jihoon’s bed their makeshift cabinet while they slept together at Woojin’s. Woojin didn’t even know if it was the same for Jihoon, but them sleeping side by side each other every single night has become less of a habit but more of out of Woojin’s needs – and maybe Jihoon’s as well. At first it was because of Jihoon, of how he was unable to sleep without somebody to hold him, but in time, Woojin knew that it changed. As time passed, Woojin gathered that Jihoon wasn’t the only one that needed comfort, and that he too, couldn’t sleep if there wasn’t anybody beside him.
> 
> As time passed, Woojin realized that he couldn’t sleep if Jihoon wasn’t there beside him.
> 
> His presence alone was already like a drug, and Woojin surmised at that moment that perhaps… he actually is. Perhaps, it might’ve already become a vice too, of him craving for Jihoon’s presence, of wanting to be with him at any time of the day. It wasn’t one that he can control nor stop and no matter how much of an addiction or obsession it had already become, he couldn’t feel the least bit guilty. As long as he’s happy, he couldn’t be guilt-ridden, because it might be the same for Jihoon too.
> 
> Woojin didn’t know for sure, but feeling Jihoon’s soft hair tickling his neck, his breath on his cheeks, and holding his small, fragile hands – each of their fingers fastened together securely – made him hope that maybe, just _maybe_ , he means just as much to Jihoon too.
> 
>  

-

 

“Is that Sungwoon-hyung who had been texting you since a while ago?”

Jihoon nods. “He was asking where we are. I just told him we’re almost in the outskirts of Seoul.” He then bites his lips, cheeks flushing faintly as he asks, “We’re not going back to the dorms immediately though… we’re going to have dinner at hyung’s place… if that is okay with you.”

Woojin simply nods. “Sure, then let him know we’ll be there in 20.”

“Thank you, Woojin.”

Woojin looks back at Jihoon at a stoplight and clutches the hand that had found its way to his tightly.

 

-

 

_You have always stared at my lips as if you wanted them… but it was actually me who had successfully captured yours._

 

> “Woojin, I’m hungry.” Jihoon already had his hands on the paper bag that Woojin brought before he even asked, “can we eat the chocolates now?” Jihoon knew that Woojin was a weak ass bitch against his doll like eyes and he wasn’t afraid to manipulate them to fulfill his wishes.
> 
> Then again, even if without those doll eyes of his, Woojin will still succumb under him.
> 
> “It hasn’t even been two hours since we ate, seriously.” Taking the bar of chocolate from Jihoon, Woojin broke it in half before tearing the wrapper apart. “Here—“ Jihoon immediately snatched the chocolate bar and happily munched on the snack as he turned around in his position to face Woojin, reminding the latter of the very dangerous proximity between them. Woojin drowned out the uproar of his heart by eating his share of the sweet snack, content with just watching Jihoon supply himself enough energy for the remainder of the night. “Just please eat slowly or else you might choke—“
> 
> Woojin felt Jihoon’s pointer finger on his left cheek, the latter poking him gently. Sliding his chocolate coated finger on the younger’s face, Jihoon grinned foolishly before coming to lick the residue on his finger. “Done!” He declared before beginning to rummage through Woojin’s bag. “Do you have more you’re hiding somewhere?”
> 
> Against his better judgment, Woojin gazed back at Jihoon who was smiling at him carelessly, looking like a harmless, innocent bunny with his rebellious auburn hair sticking out at different directions and his lips smudged with remnants of chocolate, in search for more feed on a field.
> 
> Except that at the moment, he wasn’t just on any field. Jihoon had reached a treacherous field, an uncharted territory unknown even to the rational Woojin.
> 
> For the years that Woojin has been with Jihoon, there has never been a dull moment for him – the random eye contacts, the unexpected touches, the warm nights where they laid down beside each other, the insightful conversations, the meaningful silence, the happy smiles – Woojin loved every moment that they shared.
> 
> “Jihoon,”
> 
> And Woojin was contented.
> 
> “Hmm?”
> 
> Seeing, hearing, and feeling Jihoon had always been enough for him, to give him the energy to go on with his own life.
> 
> “You have something… on your lips…”                   
> 
> Until he realized… that it wasn’t _anymore_.
> 
> “What—“ Jihoon’s words were cut off when he felt something warm on his lips; Jihoon’s breath left him when Woojin crashed his lips onto his. His eyes widening in utter shock, Jihoon watched Woojin reluctantly back away from him a couple of seconds after, eyes hazy and lips moist as he spoke.
> 
> “C-can… can I…?”
> 
> Jihoon stared at Woojin, silent and unmoving, before his eyes slowly fluttered close. Woojin didn’t wait for another second and leaned back in to the incomprehensible taste he had come to love. Jihoon’s lips weren’t as soft as the lips of the girls he had kissed before. They were entirely on a different league of their own, but Woojin, without a doubt, loved it the most. Each gasp screamed entirely of Jihoon and it was just like how he had always imagined it to be – chapped and stout but also warm and sweet – as if relishing on a hot chocolate on a cold, rainy weather after a long day of work.
> 
> The kiss was full of nothing but love and Woojin realized, after being lost for so long, he finally found his home.
> 
> To Woojin, it had always been Jihoon and Jihoon alone. No matter how many he had dated before, there was no one who could replace and surpass the feelings he had for Jihoon. All his previous relationships were futile; he knew that they were just his means to drive away his clandestine feelings.
> 
> All this time, it had always been Jihoon, but it wasn’t only until now that he found the courage to actually enter this new horizon which was unknown to either of them. And it led Woojin to want more, more, and more of the newfound addiction which was Jihoon’s lips. It had always been just a wish, an eternally fleeting thought, but despite it being a mystery, both still met each other’s presence with cordiality.
> 
> Yet the need laced within each and every gentle and cautious grazes rose, opting to quit the furtive notions and advance into urgent and passing fervent kisses. And it wasn’t long before Woojin completely took over and conquered each and every part of Jihoon – discovering and relishing in each and every crevices of his mouth – for kissing Jihoon was like kissing away his worries. Kissing Jihoon made Woojin feel free, made him unclasp the chains that were forcing him back to his resolve, made every fiber of his being uninhibited and bloom.
> 
> Kissing Jihoon made all of Woojin’s dreams come true.
> 
>  

-

 

“Surprise!” Jihoon’s excited voice rings through Woojin’s ears as the former pulls him inside the restaurant. It was dark and barely lit, with only the candles from the cake on a single table being its only source of light, but the decoration consisting of balloons and flowers which Woojin had seen _hundreds_ of times still remain vivid in his eyes.

And most especially, the windows to Jihoon’s soul, gleaming with a sparkle that overshadows all the stars in the sky. His cheeks which are tinted into the fairest shade of rose. And his lips, written into a smile which Woojin wouldn’t exchange for anything in the world.

That smile which will forever be engraved into his heart.

 

-

 

_I have always believed that I was contented with what we have… but you were the one who realized that we both actually wanted more._

 

> “Woojin…”
> 
> Woojin froze when Jihoon’s hands clenched on the hem of his shirt before making notions to pull it upwards. Breaking the kiss with much hesitance, Woojin stared back at Jihoon’s half lidded eyes, the latter’s gaze mirroring his which were utterly consumed in lust.
> 
> Woojin swallowed hard, allowing himself to calm his nerves, to void any signs of desire from his face. But it was of no use. Right in front of him was the person who took his heart the moment he laid his eyes upon, the very person who had been in his heart and mind for almost his whole life. His pristine white skin gleaming in sweat, his red swollen lips trembling inquisitively, his eyes half lidded, exposing the vulnerability which not one has ever seen – Woojin couldn’t fathom how blessed he was to be in the place he was in.
> 
> At the same time, he didn’t know how much longer he can hold on for.
> 
> Jihoon tugged at his shirt again, but Woojin was quick to grasp his hand. “Jihoon,” Woojin called, heart pounding, throbbing against the tension that surrounded them. “We can’t do this—“
> 
> “Woojin, please…” Jihoon pleaded, hands still firmly gripping on Woojin’s shirt.
> 
> Woojin loves Jihoon and he treasures him as much or even more than his own life. All he wanted was for Jihoon to be happy and Woojin was willing to give up anything just for him.
> 
> Woojin was willing to give up _everything_ just for him to see the happy smile on Jihoon’s face.
> 
> But he is so, so scared. Jihoon meant everything to Woojin, and he didn’t want to lose him just because he gave in to his desires. He admits, that he had always imagined doing it with Jihoon, have always wanted to bring their connection to an entirely new level, but all the years of staying with him, of actually being with him didn’t prepare Woojin for any of this, and being at the actual moment frightened him more than anything else.
> 
> One mistake could ruin everything that they have. One mistake can turn everything into nothing.
> 
> One mistake and he could lose Jihoon, and Woojin sure can’t take it.
> 
> Not now, not _ever_.
> 
> “Jihoon, we can’t.” Woojin said hesitantly. “I don’t want to hurt you… I don’t want you to do things that you might regret—“
> 
> “But I want this,” Jihoon answered, resolute as he laid back down, pulling Woojin along on top of him. “I’ve always wanted to do it with you, Woojin.” Woojin’s eyes flickered, breath hitching as Jihoon gave him one last loving stare before closing in the gap between their lips.
> 
> “Only with you, Woojin. Only with you.”
> 
> Woojin’s cosmos had always been painted with all that is Jihoon.
> 
> His bleak and blue winter until his bright and yellow summer; his stark Orange temper which is always followed up by his dirty, green humor; and his over, purple actions which sometimes contrasts his fluffy, pink words – Woojin had always seen and experienced the various spectrum of Jihoon’s light.
> 
> But it wasn’t until _that_ night that Woojin finally saw the innermost hue that he had always yearned from Jihoon.
> 
> It wasn’t until then, when he felt Jihoon’s lustrous gaze, his soothing touch, his mellow voice, and especially his ardent kisses, that Woojin felt himself being engulfed in Jihoon’s red flame, burning him, smoldering him into the rawest emotions that he could possibly ever receive. 
> 
> It wasn’t until they became one, until they shared the precious memory of their permanent bond, that Woojin saw Jihoon’s white and dark fervent, passionate feelings.
> 
> And he loved it. Be it any color, as long as it was Jihoon’s color, Woojin will accept it.
> 
> Woojin loved and will always love all of Jihoon.
> 
>  

-

 

“Woojin, happy birthday.”

Jihoon sits Woojin in one of the chairs, placing a heart shaped chocolate right in front of him. “I’m sorry all of this seems so rushed… and I…” Jihoon breathes heavily, face glowing a peach color brought about by his natural skin tone masked by the candles. “Just… hear me out, okay?” he takes a sit at the opposite end of Woojin, obviously nervous and restless.

Woojin smiles, the gestures and words in his memory replaying right before him one by one.

_Jihoon, I love you._

“Woojin, I love you.”

_Ever since I first met you._

“I don’t know when it started… but I probably already started loving you ever since I first met you.”

_Because you’re Park Jihoon._

“I don’t know why as well! I just know that I love you because you’re… because you’re Park Woojin.”

 

-

 

_I have always feared of hurting you… but I didn’t realize that I actually already did._

 

> Jihoon was the one who colored Woojin’s monochrome world. Jihoon was the one who fulfilled Woojin’s inconceivable dream.
> 
> But just like any other dream, waking up after is always inevitable.
> 
> Fluttering his eyes open in the middle of the night, Woojin slowly peeked through the window and saw that the storm has already calmed down. A few raindrops were still racing along the cold window, but it wasn’t so much to an extent that it made the surroundings hazy.
> 
> Turning to his right, he saw Jihoon’s figure, snuggled against the blanket that covered half of his naked body. His face was calm, devoid of any other expressions aside from the peaceful sleep he was in.
> 
> Woojin wondered what he was dreaming of, for in some instances he would utter gibberish words before breaking out into giggles. And with their proximity, Woojin could not help but count the lashes in his eyes, the few and light freckles that adorned his constantly rose tinted cheeks, the high and sharp disposition of his nose, and his swollen, red lips that held the smile of an angel.
> 
> To Woojin, Jihoon has always been beautiful. It was a well-known fact not only to him but also to the lot of people who was fortunately graced by his presence. But at that moment, Jihoon was not just beautiful. At that moment, Jihoon divulged himself, defenseless and exposed, allowing Woojin to see his vulnerable parts. Despite the impeccable exterior, Jihoon was also just a human. He was also just a sum of imperfect fragments, and Woojin understood completely that he wasn’t just beautiful.
> 
> Jihoon’s imperfect but that was what made him perfect.
> 
> And Woojin would give up anything to stay at that spell, of only serenity reigning their sphere, of him only studying Jihoon’s face forever, for he is a work of art.
> 
> Jihoon is a work of art that is loved by many and is only meant to be seen, to be gazed upon.
> 
> But not to be touched.
> 
> “Woo… Woojin?”
> 
> Hearing Jihoon’s croaky voice made Woojin shiver, made him gather that everything last night was real and wasn’t just a figment of his wild imagination. And almost too instantly, everything rushes back to him like a gush of violent wind, crushing any remaining bout of bliss in his heart and pushing him forward to face the wrath of his innermost demons.
> 
> _You don’t deserve Jihoon._
> 
> _You defiled him. You ruined him._
> 
> “Woojinie,” Jihoon called, pulling Woojin’s hand towards his cheek to feel its warmth. “Hi.” He smiled gently.
> 
> Seeing the naïve smile on Jihoon’s face struck Woojin, and he immediately felt fear. The thought of finally grasping what had always been beyond his reach scared Woojin, not knowing how to face the consequence of his momentary outburst of desire.  He pulled away as both of his hands pressed firmly on Jihoon’s shoulder, pushing him as far as his arms could reach.
> 
> Jihoon looked at him in utter confusion. “Woojin, what’s wrong?”
> 
> “Jihoon… I—“ Woojin looked at Jihoon, opening his mouth in an attempt to salvage what has been ruined, in an attempt to relive the moment he had long dreamed of. But seeing the mixture of fear and hurt in Jihoon’s eyes were too much, and Woojin averted his gaze, closing his eyes before dropping the words which were against his will, “Let’s just forget about what happened last night.”
> 
> Jihoon’s eyes widened, his face distorting into pure perplexity. “What—I—Woojin—“ Jihoon stammered, eyes flickering between Woojn’s hands and face. “Forget everything… w-what do you mean?” Woojin didn’t answer, lips motionless contrary to the smile it had been showing moments ago, which caused for Jihoon to snap. “Woojin, answer me!” Jihoon exclaimed. “You can’t just kiss me, make love to me and then ask me to forget about it—“
> 
> “This is wrong!” Woojin looked back at Jihoon, hands gripping his shoulders tightly before saying, “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of the moment, I—“ Woojin paused, finding it difficult to gather the scream of emotions in his head. “… I shouldn’t have done that.”
> 
> “So you regret everything?”
> 
> Jihoon’s eyes were glassy, flooded with pain and rejection that each word that came out of his lips hurt Woojin even more. “So you think that everything that happened last night was just a spur of the moment?”
> 
> Woojin wanted to scream no, wanted to scream that everything that he did was his dreams, was the fantasy that he had long yearned for, but his voice refused to answer, opting to be overruled by his fear and insecurities. “I… Jihoon, it’s not—“
> 
> “Did you really think that I would do something against my own will? Did you really think that I would give my all to someone just because the moment called for it? You, of all people, should know the answer to that!” Jihoon spat out, hurt and anger resounding through his voice. “I am selfish and I never thought about others… not one except you, Woojin. All this time, the only person I’ve thought of all the time was you.”
> 
> Woojin’s hands felt weak, unable to move knowing that he just broke his most special person.
> 
> “You know how easily I was able to take Sungwoon-hyung’s car? It was because I asked him to help me to prepare for your birthday party back in Seoul. I didn’t really want to tire you out by having you drive all the way to and from Busan, but I wanted us to go back to the place where we first met—to the place where I first met you because that’s the place where I first found love!” Jihoon shouted, tears staining his flushed cheeks. “All you thought of was to take care of me, to keep me from harm, to _love_ me… and I just wanted to surprise you…”
> 
> “I know that everything went haywire, but I still tried to show you how much you mean to me, how much I truly love you by giving you my all because I thought that you felt the same too… but I guess I was wrong all along. I was only deluding myself to think that everything between us is real…” Jihoon trailed off, wiping his face. “All this time I was actually the only one who wanted this… I was the only one who wanted for us to be together.”
> 
> Jihoon grabbed his clothes and wore them in haste. Realizing what the boy was thinking, Woojin grabbed him. “N-no, Jihoon, I’m sorry—that’s not what I meant—“
> 
> “No, you just made everything clear to me, Woojin. Is there even anything else to explain?” Jihoon gave out a sad smile as he brushed off Woojin’s hand on his arm. “You might think that this is a mistake—that _us_ happening is a mistake… but to me, _you_ will never be one.”
> 
>  

-

 

“I don’t know about everything, but if there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s my love for you.” Woojin stills, hearing Jihoon’s words. “No matter what happens, I will always keep on coming back to you.” Jihoon smiles.

“I will always love you.”

Woojin’s eyes are glassy, seeing his reflection together with the flame burning in Jihoon’s eyes, and he feels himself crumble, just like last week, and all the weeks before.

_Always._

With a sad smile, Woojin grabs his bag and pulls out a dark blue journal, eliciting a puzzled countenance from Jihoon.

_7 Days._

 

_-_

_I have always thought that I was nothing to you… until you showed me that I was actually your everything._

 

> Jihoon got out of the car, just as the rain started to pick up again. He didn’t care however, as he just continued walking to nowhere in particular, even when he heard Woojin’s voice calling after him.
> 
> “Jihoon, I’m sorry! Just please, give me a chance!” Woojin ran after him, his tears conjoining the raindrops that pelted his face. “All this time, I’ve wanted this as much as you do! I’ve always dreamed of kissing you, of showing you how much I love you... even when I know that I will never ever deserve you!” Woojin finally grabbed a hold of Jihoon’s arm, reaching for his trembling shoulders after. “And I’m just so, so scared! What if I mess up, what if I hurt you, what if I—“ Woojin choked on his words, realizing that he already did. “I just… I don’t want to ruin _us_ , Jihoon… most especially you who deserves a whole lot more—“
> 
> “Woojin, you’re not the only one in this relationship. You’re not the only one who can mess things up. I can too, but did I care about those? No, because I know that no matter how much I mess up, you’ll be there for me… to make up for what I lack.” Jihoon held Woojin’s face, looking at him in the eyes with every bit of love he can ever give. “I don’t trust myself and I know that somewhere along the way, one of us will eventually do something stupid—that’s just who we really are—but I trust you with my life… more than anybody else, so don’t you even say that you don’t deserve me… because you’re the best thing that can ever happen to me.”
> 
> Jihoon gave Woojin a chaste kiss, one that showed his real emotions. One that showed that no matter how cold the rain was, being in each other’s presence will always keep them warm.
> 
> “I love you, Woojin.”
> 
> Breathing against his lips, Woojin smiled blissfully, knowing that the moment he was in wasn’t just a fantasy anymore. The moment they have wasn’t just any dream anymore.
> 
> Instead, the dream that he had long wanted was now turned into a reality under the witness of the cold rain.
> 
> “I love you too, Jihoon,” Woojin breathed as he pulled away, seeing bright lights in Jihoon’s eyes. “So, so much—“
> 
> Everything passed by like a blur. Woojin saw dots of white in Jihoon’s eyes before he was thrusted to the side, hitting a boulder in the process.
> 
> “ _Woojin!”_
> 
> The next thing he heard was Jihoon’s voice calling his name, followed by a loud crash and repeated honks. Despite having injured his shoulder, Woojin stood up hastily and had his blood ran cold. At that moment, seeing the repercussion of their fateful encounter, time stopped for Woojin as he saw Jihoon’s bloodied motionless body under the rain.
> 
>  

_It took forever to remember you, but only a day to forget everything._

 

-

 

“Woojin… this—“ Jihoon breaths heavily, his eyes beginning to water as he holds the journal tightly with his trembling hands. “W-Woojin… I… I—“

“Jihoon, love,” Woojin calls, immediately enclosing Jihoon into the comfort of his arms. “Don’t worry, I’m here. I won’t leave you.” He gently caresses Jihoon’s hair as the boy continues to cry, his loud sobs muffled by Woojin’s chest.

There would always be different reactions every week as far as Woojin can recall. There are some days wherein Jihoon would call Woojin out for wasting his time on bullshits and would still force the two of them to go to Busan. Woojin would indulge Jihoon, of course (despite having it so hard to keep himself from holding or kissing Jihoon since to the latter, they still weren’t together at that time). But usually, it wouldn’t even be half day yet and Jihoon would already be silent and still before eventually breaking out in tears.

Sometimes, it would take a whole day for him to remember, and on very rare occasions, he literally wouldn’t. For those instances, Sungwoon would already be prepared with a small dinner for the two of them instead of the party that was originally planned (it helps that Sungwoon is running his own restaurant and can easily prepare for a small event) and Jihoon would go to sleep that day not knowing that he and Woojin are actually, officially together prior to that night.

Today’s reaction is just the same as the first day after he woke up from the hospital. As soon as he finished reading the recollection of their special day, it would all come back to Jihoon like a broken dam, the memories rushing to him uncontrollably, overwhelming him, swallowing him whole and leaving him no room for escape. And every single time, it becomes too much for him – the mixture of anger, happiness, and sadness – that he breaks down, unable to do anything but cry.

“Woojin… I’m—I’m sorry,” Jihoon weeps, fisting Woojin’s sweater that had already been wet with his tears. “I’m really sorry…“

Woojin continues to caress Jihoon’s hair as he strokes his back gently with his other hand. “Love, you don’t need to be sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“But every time…” Jihoon sniffs, staring back at Woojin with his glassy eyes. “Every single time you have to go all through this by yourself… and I won’t even remember any of it the week after.”

Woojin holds Jihoon’s face and wipes his tear stained cheeks. “Jihoon, no matter how many times I have to repeat this, I always will.” He kisses the Jihoon’s forehead as the male only looks back at him with big gleaming eyes. “I won’t ever get tired of remembering the day when you granted my wish, of the day you made my dreams come true.”

“Really?” Jihoon asks, a small smile finally making its way to his lips.

“Really.”

Biting his lips hesitantly, Jihoon asks, “We’re together now, right?”

Confused, Woojin replies, “Yes, my love, Jihoonie. Why?”

“C-can I…” Jihoon pauses, his cheeks turning furiously red. Seeing this, Woojin holds in his laughter and urges for the male to continue, knowing the question he had always asked very well.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Of course.” Woojin grins, before placing a chaste kiss on Jihoon’s lips – another memory to be added and remembered.

It had always been that way, Jihoon remembering today and forgetting again the following week. It might take years for Jihoon to move on from that fateful day, but it doesn’t matter for their time is not done yet. There is a long time ahead of them to remember and create new memories to last for a lifetime. To others, it might be tedious, but for Woojin, it was a miracle. Reliving the most special moments that belonged only to the two of them was a miracle – one that he would never give up for anything else.

And Woojin would do anything just for Jihoon to remember his memories and create more. Woojin would do anything just to be with Jihoon. It didn’t matter how many years they need to move on, for being able to see Jihoon, being able to hear him, being able to feel him… just being able to be with him at any moment in time will be enough for Woojin to believe that everything was real.

No matter how far they go, the love they have will always be there.

No matter how much time passes, the love they share will always exist.

Because at the end of the each day, as long as they’re with each other, as long as their hearts remain the same, their feelings will still be one.

“Happy twenty first birthday, my love Woojinie.” Jihoon grins, kissing Woojin’s nose gently. “I love you.”

Resting his forehead on Jihoon’s, Woojin closes his eyes and smiles.

“We’re both twenty five now but yes… I love you too.”

“Always?”

“ _Always_.”

_I have always believed that time transcends everything… until your love proved me wrong._

_Your love was the very proof that no matter how far it goes, no matter how long time passes, the heart will never forget what the mind does._

_Always and forever._

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHAPTERS ARE UNBETAED!  
> If there are any wrong information I used here, please do let me know!  
> English is not my first language so you will most likely see a LOT of tense and grammar mistakes.  
> Please forgive me for those.  
> If you liked this story, thank you!  
> If you don't, come fite me (ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> Rant and shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MeongJinHwi)  
> I don't bite.


End file.
